S comme Snuppin, S comme Sentences
by Zazaone
Summary: Qu'est ce que Severus Snape et Remus Lupin peuvent ils avoir en commun avec des mots comme Ventilateur, Nouille, 69, Banane, Vache et 45 autres ? Cliquez et vous le saurez !
1. Chapter 1

**S comme Snuppin, S comme Sentences…**

Je me suis inscrite sur une autre communauté de Live Journal '(et voui ! une de plus !) qui s'appelle **UnePhrase** et qui propose de choisir un couple et une grille de 50 thèmes… Il suffit ensuite d'écrire une phrase par thème sur ce couple…… J'ai donc choisi bizarrement Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin et le tableau des thèmes débiles ( of course !)

Cet exercice est un magnifique booster à l'écriture et je vous encourage non seulement à me lire, à me reviewer accessoirement, mais également à tenter l'expérience !

**Rating **: T  
**Nombre de phrases** : 10/50  
**Disclaimer** : tout à JKR comme d'héb'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1- Roulette, ventilo et papier cadeau …**

01 # Roulette : Rémus, affalé dans un couloir de Poudlard, tenta de nier l'évidence : « Ca va comme sur des roulettes ! » prétendit-il sous les ricanements de Severus tandis qu'il rechaussait maladroitement les patins qu'Harry lui avait offerts.

02 # mercure : Il secoua la tête désolé ; Severus n'avait pas deviné son déguisement et en voyant les ailes, confondit Cupidon et Mercure...

03 # violette : Dans un couple, l'harmonie est nécessaire mais que lui était-il passé par l'esprit pour lui acheter des robes violette afin qu'elles s'harmonisent avec ses sempiternels ensemble de tweed, maugréa Severus pour lui-même.

04 # chapelure : Broyer l'armoise séchée aussi finement que de la chapelure était la condition pour que la potion Tue-Loup perde son potentiel mortel mais, après leur dispute, Severus fut tenté une demi seconde d'en laisser une miette.

05 # cutter : La larme sur la joue de Severus, l'unique larme, lui fit plus de mal qu'un coup de cutter au coeur.

06 # livre : « Severus, si tu ne lâches pas immédiatement ce livre pour venir te coucher, je ne donne pas cher de ta livre de sang de dragon séché, » menaça Remus tenant au bout de son bras sortant par la fenêtre, le paquet précieux livré le matin même.

07 # façade : Quand Dumbledore découvrit le pot aux roses, Severus ne cilla même pas, conservant sa façade d'impassibilité jusqu'à ce que Remus détruise tous ses efforts par un gros bisou baveux.

08 # ventilateur : « Mais quelle idée d'utiliser cette machine pour refroidir ton chaudron, ce ventilateur, toi que les inventions moldues insupportent ! » se moqua Remus tandis qu'il tentait de démêler les sombres cheveux de son ami pris dans les pales.

09 # papier-cadeau : « Ne crois-tu pas qu'un peu de papier-cadeau aurait été le bienvenu pour dissimuler davantage ... mon présent de Saint Valentin ? » railla Severus découvrant Remus vêtu uniquement d'un large et rouge ruban.

10 # bureau : Certains vous diront que le lit est leur meuble préféré mais pour Severus Snape, c'est le bureau vers lequel vont ses pensées qui sont loin d'être toutes scolaires !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'ai hâte d'avoir votre opinion sur ces textes extrêmement courts…._

_Mici de m'avoir lue et très gros zoubis ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Voici 10 nouvelles petites phrases écrites sur les thèmes "débiles" de la communauté de LiveJournal "**UnePhrase**".  
Je tiens personnellement à envoyer un énorme zoubi tout baveux à la modo de cette comm' géniale !!! Quelle bonne idée et quel booster à l'écriture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------

11 # **scotch **: « C'est vrai, j'ai dit que pour moi un bon scotch soignait mieux une migraine que n'importe quelle potion, » consentit Remus en maîtrisant difficilement son fou rire à la vue de la tête de Severus couverte de ruban adhésif.

12 # **calepin **: En voyant le calepin ancien aux pages vierges jaunies que tenait Remus, Severus sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos : il ressemblait trop au Journal de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

13 # **sac **: « Non ! Cria Remus frappant du poing sur la table et surprenant par sa virulence inhabituelle tous les membres de l'Ordre assemblés, tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas à mettre dans le même sac ! »

14 # **musique **: La musique n'adoucit pas toujours les moeurs comme allaient le vérifier les Poufsouffles de cinquième année après que Remus ait tenté d'initier Severus à l'Opéra le matin même.

15 # **calendrier **: En voyant Remus occupé à fouiner dans tous les coins pour rechercher la date exacte de ce jour, Severus pensa que sa paix intérieure avait grandement profité de la disparition de tous les calendriers en ce neuf janvier.

16 # **charrette **: « Suivre la charrette d'un condamné, quelle expression stupide, songea Remus en suivant le corbillard, c'est moi qui suis condamné car je ne peux vivre sans lui. »

17 # **repas **: « Déjà une fois dans ma vie, j'ai failli servir de repas à un loup-garou ; si j'avais su, balbutia Severus entre deux gémissements, je t'aurais laissé m'engloutir plus tôt ! »

18 # **chocolat **: « La présence de trois aphrodisiaques dans le même plat a-t-elle une autre cause que ton amour immodéré pour le chocolat ? » demanda Severus d'un air dégoûté en contemplant ses huîtres poivrées sauce chocolat.

19 # **nouille **: « Comment le bocal d'embryons séchés de veracrasses a-t-il pu atterrir dans ma cuisine ? » hurla Severus après s'être à moitié étranglé en recrachant la dernière tentative culinaire de l'espèce de nouille qu'était son petit ami : des veracrasses bolognaise.

20 # **poster **: Remus, fort étonné, dut accepter la réalité : les plaques de boutons couvrant Severus chaque fois que ce dernier séjournait dans les appartements du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient bien dues au poster de Gilderoy Lockart fixé par un sort de glue perpétuelle.

------------------------------------------------------.

Mici de m'avoir lue ! Et si quelques phrases vous ont fait plaisir, sourire, une p'tite review siouplait ?

Gros zoubis !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou ! Retour des petites phrases débiles du thème 21 au 30...  
Disclaimer : voir chap1

------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 # **Pocky **: Remus rit à gorge déployée en voyant l'étreinte possessive que faisait subir Severus à Pocky, son ours en peluche passablement délabré qu'il avait eu l'audace de déloger de sous l'oreiller. (1)

22 # **écartèlement **: Entre son père et sa mère, entres les Mangemorts et l'Ordre, l'esprit de Severus avait toujours connu l'écartèlement de ses choix mais, maintenant, tout était clair pour lui : ce serait le parti de Lupin à jamais.

23 # **faux **: "Moi ? Cynique ! Manipulateur ! Acariâtre ! De mauvaise foi ! Et puis quoi encore ? C'est complètement faux !" s'insurgea le jeune Severus.

24 # **vrai **: "Et pourtant tellement vrai ; mais également attachant, craquant…" poursuivit Remus lui clouant le bec de ses lèvres : leur premier baisier.

25 # **crayon **: "Je ne trouve vraiment pas ton outil moldu plus pratique qu'une bonne vieille plume," maugréa Severus en tentant à nouveau de tremper le crayon dans l'encrier.

26 # **Banane **: Sarcastiquement, Severus reprocha à Remus son manque d'éducation : manger au lit ne se faisait pas ; il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Remus lui rétorqua, banane en main, que telle n'était pas son intention.

27 # **Chat **: "Si tu ne trouves pas la réponse à ma questions Severus, ce n'est pas au chat que tu donneras ta langue," lui indiqua Remus, une lueur lubrique au coin de l'œil.

28 # **Vache **: Adieu gallions, veau, vaches, sombrals, couvée, pensa Severus quand Remus lui annonça son intention de l'aider à découvrir cette nouvelle potion.

29 # **69 **: Severus haussa les sourcils en découvrant le cadeau totalement …. Saugrenu, et infantile que Remus lui avait offert pour son soixante neuvième anniversaire : un coin-coin en plastique jaune qui vibrait de surcroît, alors qu'il préférait depuis toujours les douches aux bains.

30 # **loose **: Lors de son premier rendez-vous à la Cabane Hurlante, il avait rencontré Remus et ses crocs, au deuxième, projeté violemment contre le lit, mais pour cette troisième fois, c'était vraiment la loose suprême d'y retrouver Voldemort et son Avada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Pocky : ce thème m'a fait penser trop fort à Pooky, l'ours en peluche de Sirius Black dans la superbe fic d'Arcadiane "Chiche !" et que je fais voler par Severus lors d'un séjour chez les Black dans ma fic "Requiem for a Werelove"… voilivoilou….

Et voilà une cargaison de plus !!!Mici à vous de l'avoir lu et encore plus mici d'y laisser une review (regard intimidant à la Snape… on y croit.Gros zoubis


	4. Chapter 4

Thèmes 31 à 40  
Cette fois ci, toutes les phrases se passent à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Donc également en scène Dumbledore, Slughorn et bien sûr, James, Sirius et Peter !  
Disclaimer voir chap1

----------------------------------------------------------

31 # **coeur **: Severus en répliquant « Nul autre que Remus l'éprouvera sur l'heure » avait cloué le bec du jeune Maraudeur et de son « Severus, as-tu du coeur ? » ; s'il pensait l'intimider avec sa littérature moldue à deux noises !

32 # **cire **: Remus gémit intérieurement en entendant James clamer en cours de potions : « Pour savoir quelle potion médicale nécessite de la cire d'abeille, il suffit de demander à Snivellus : son teint prouve qu'il en consomme matin et soir. »

33 # **dent **: Bien qu'ayant une fois par mois les plus grands chicots des deux, Remus était certain que Severus avait gardé une dent contre lui depuis l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante.

34 # **législation **: Accepter à Poudlard un lycanthrope et laisser un élève de sixième année lui préparer sa potion Tue-Loup : à n'en pas douter, contourner la législation était devenu le sport favori de Dumbledore.

35 # **bonbon **: "citrus, glucose, mélasse…, oh désolé mon garçon, s'excusa Dumbledore auprès de Severus Snape, ceci n'est pas la liste des ingrédients pour la potion Tue-Loup mais pour mes bonbons personnels."

36 # **lit **: Remus vit Snape ricaner devant la sottise crasse de Pettigrow : demander ce qu'avait ce Grec, Poliomyé, pour qu'on invente une potion médicinale pour l'empêcher de lire, la potion de l'antipoliomyélit(e).

37 # **tabouret **: Slughorn avait craqué après la troisième explosion du chaudron de Remus en moins d'une semaine et Severus se réjouissait du spectacle d'un lycanthrope mis au pilori sur un haut tabouret, face à la classe, un bonnet d'âne sur la tête : un comble !

38 # **string **: "Si elle pouvait aller se pendre avec," maugréa Rmus en voyant le regard de Severus nettement intéressé par le string dépassant de la tenue moldue de Narcissa. (Nsa : désolée pour l'anachronisme)

39 # **herbe **: "Je t'assure, cette herbe c'est de la bonne, avec elle tu vas voir un tas de filles de rêve dans ta tête !" assura Sirius en tendant le joint à son ami qui, dès la deuxième taffe, toussa en découvrant au détour d'un méandre de son cerveau la "fille" de ses rêves : regard sombre, cheveux gras et long nez.

40 # **homosexualité **: "Il paraît que Snivellus a des tendances homosexuelles, ricana bêtement le jeune Peter dans l'oreille d'un préfet soudain écarlate, mais ça veut dire quoi au juste, homosexuel ?"

Et voilà 10 de plus ! Plus que 10….. pour finir les thèmes "débiles" mais je dois avouer que les thèmes festifs et culinaires me tentent bien aussi…..  
Quels furent vos préférés cette fois-ci ?

En tout cas, mici de m'avoir lue et gros zoubis !!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou ! Retour des petites phrases débiles du thème 41 à 50 ; les 10 dernières en faites...  
Disclaimer : voir chap1 

----------------------------------------------

**Petite Note** : ne croyez pas être débarrassé de moi ! J'aime tellement cet exercice et ce pairing que je les garde pour les 50 thèmes festifs (mais néanmoins débiles souvent)

**41 # famille** : Severus refusa tout net de jouer avec lui au jeu des sept familles : Merlin le préserve de nouvelles générations de Black, Lestrange, Weasley, Goyle, Crabbe, Potter ou Malfoy !

**42 # trou** : « Regarde comme mon doigt est sale, poisseux et marron à le mettre dans le trou, je n'aime pas cela », déclara dédaigneusement Severus en rendant à Remus son donut au chocolat.

**43 # babillage** : Son babillage incessant sur la prétendue valeur des élèves, surtout ce Potter, et ses paquets citronnés de diabètique en puissance lui manquaient déjà, pensa Severus contemplant le corps de Dumbledore franchir le parapet de la Tour d'Astronomie. (hors-jeu... mais où est Remus ?)

**44 # langue **: Non, il ne donnerait pas sa langue au chat, même pour connaître l'ingrédient secret du shampoing Boteaf ; si encore c'était au loup…

**45 # oreillons** : Tout en préparant le remède contre les oreillons, Severus se réjouit de la perte des capacités reproductrices de son ami : la Tonks ne ramènerait plus sa touffe vers son loup à lui, rien qu'à lui.

**46 # nuit **: Attaquer toujours de nuit alors qu'il serait si bien au lit à exploiter d'autres qualités que la vision nocturne de son ami, Severus en était las ; décidément, c'est Voldenuit qu'il aurait dû se nommer !

**47 # vampire** : "Merlin, quand il sourit, il parviendrait presque à battre mes crocs de pleine lune en beauté ; je comprends pourquoi les élèves persistent à croire en cette rumeur de prof vampire…" songea Remus en oubliant qu'aucun élève n'avait eu depuis ces quinze dernières années, l'opportunité, ou la malchance, de voir sourire leur professeur de potions.

**48 # vapeurs **: Etait-ce la proximité du liquide bouillonnant dans le chaudron ou celle du Serpentard collé à son dos l'aidant à remuer méthodiquement la potion Tue-Loup qui lui donnait ces vapeurs ?

49 # X : Lors du tournoi de scrabble de Poudlard, Remus contraint son équipe à l'échec car jamais il n'osa poser le X sur la case "mot compte triple" formant ainsi le mot "asexué" : il tenait à conserver toutes ses chances dans un tournoi d'un autre genre avec son adversaire, un sombre Serpentard.

**50 # zoo** : Entre le zozotement du Dark Lord gratouillant le gosier de son animal de compagnie, le persiflage de Bellatrix, les grognement de Crabbe, les rugissements de Goyle et les parades de paon de Malfoy, tout des réunions des Mangemorts tenaient du zoo ; prudent comme il l'était, il préférait garder son loup à la maison.

---------------------------------------------------

Lesquels sont vos préférés cette fois-ci ?????

Mici beaucoup de m'avoir lue !


End file.
